


Percy, You Received a Message

by ChemicalNovember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Gen, Just a normal day., They were a bunch of normal highschool students, dirty joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalNovember/pseuds/ChemicalNovember
Summary: A drabble which was inspired by two of my noisy seatmates.





	Percy, You Received a Message

Nico was quite confused.  
He didn't know why Jason and Percy keeps sticking close to him like flies on honey.

Nico was the type to sit alone on a corner. Spend the free time on his school sketching something with headphones on his ears listening to either classical or metal songs, and not giving a single damn about the world. That's how his life was before his seat was placed between Jason Grace and Percy Jackson.

He thought that the 2 popular guys will just ignore his existence and ask him to change seats with either of them. But no, both Percy and Jason are annoying as fuck.

Soon as the introductory shits like "What's your name?" and "Where do you live?" are finished the two acted like they were Nico's buddies since Kindergarten. At first he was annoyed and he dislikes them, but as time passes by, he began talking to the two and gradually starts to like them too.

Percy and Jason were good in academics and sports, that's given, so everyone likes them. But if there's something that still makes Nico lose his chill, the reason must be because they're pretty noisy and once they open their mouth, there's no way you can shut them up.  
It reminded Nico of the Stoll brothers. But still, he thinks that Grace and Jackson were a lot better since nothing dirty comes out of their mouth... at least that's what he thought.

 

"Jason, look at Nico." Percy told Jason without breaking his gaze from his cellphone. "He's been sighing a lot."

"Solace problem?" Jason asked Nico, placing his hand on the dark haired boy's chin.

"For the hundredth time, I do not have a crush on Will Solace." Nico denies as he swatted Jason's hand away. "I'm just sleepy."

"Oh really?" A grin had immedeately formed on Jason's face and wrapped his arm around Percy's shoulder. "You heard him, Percy?"

Percy logged out from his game before slipping down the phone in his pocket. He sighed, "Nico, we already know if it's Will Solace-related. No need to hide things, so tell us what happened?"

Nico was speechless. He already came out as gay to them... and for some unknown reason, they found out his growing crush for Will. He never confirmed anything to them, but no matter what he do, they always figure out if he's conflicted about his feelings about Will Solace.

"I won't say anything. You two can fuck off."

Jason gasped, he placed a hand over his chest as if he's an old hag who was told by a kid to fuck off. "How can you say that to me, child?"

Percy pulled Jason to sit on his lap. "I heard Nico has been hanging out with some dangerous-looking guys, he must have learned from that."

Nico glared daggers at Percy. It was clearly just a joke, but Jason's mother-ly instincts has been triggered. "WHO DARES TO USE SUCH A WORD IN FRONT OF MY CHILD?!"

"Shut up, Jason. I heard it from Percy." Nico grumbled.

"You?" Jason turned to face Percy (note that he's still sitting on the latter's lap) and began to hit his face lightly. "Oh, someone texted you."

"Huh?"

Jason stopped hitting Percy's face.

"Percy, you received a message."

"Nah," Percy said, "I put my phone on silent mode."

"Believe me someone texted you." Jason insisted.

"How would you know?"

"Because I have a vibrator."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not even great, but it's been so long since the last time I posted something.
> 
> I happened to finish one of my requirements today and I suddenly remembered my noisy seatmates.  
> This fic was inspired by that event that happened in school. It was Aldrich and Hedwig who were pestering me about what's going on with my life and how's it going with the guy I like. Then the "I have a vibrator" thing happened. It's not as hilarious as I was imagining it.
> 
> Sorry for this poorly constructed shish. It's my brain, trying to be creative.  
> I do hope that most of you would find this enjoyable, or if not, please don't hate me.


End file.
